graveyard_keeperfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Versões
Alpha 0.678 Added on 11 June 2018 : �� Dialogs freeze fix Unfortunately due to certain bug it now generates shop freeze instead at random, in which the tradeable supplies of the npc does not reset according to natural rate, leaving the player stranded unable to acquire further pieces from shop exclusive supplies like feathers, eggs, diary products, stones (if you ran out of the harvestable amount), or the tech-point books. Loading in your save file and saving again in an earlier version of the game (like Alpha 0.675) seems to be able negate the bug and after reloading the game in v.Alpha 0.678 the game can be continued flawlessly with the shops recovering supplies at the designated rate. note it, many features behave glitchy when loading v.Alpha 0.678 save files in v.Alpha 0.675 so it is advised to just save, quit v.Alpha 0.675 and reload in v.Alpha 0.678 rather than trying to continue the actual gameplay in the older version. : �� Rotating objects fix : �� Minor balance fixes : Alpha 0.6771 (hotfix) Added on 09 June 2018 : �� Tech points drop (super puper item) fix.The Super Puper was a placeholder item from internal development that would drop in Alpha 0.0677 upon harvesting grapes. : Alpha 0.677 Added on 09 June 2018 : �� Fixed cultist cutscene : �� Fixed a lot of inventory management bugs : �� Fixed a game freeze when exiting a dungeon : �� Fixed Church upgrading : �� Fixed upgrading of workshops : �� Fixed dungeon related bugs : �� Fixed a variety of balance bugs Alpha 0.676 Added on 06 June 2018 : �� Fixed problem when faith follows you : �� Fixed problem with stuck XP points : �� Fixed item destroying and context menus : �� Fixed dungeon progress saving : �� Fixed items physics : �� Minor balance/GUI bugs fixed Alpha 0.675 Added on 04 June 2018 : �� Fixing zones/church upgrades (a 'black hole' bug)A black hole bug refers to a situation where the ground texture would not load leaving behind a black void. : �� Alchemy Unlocked : �� Fixed saving of crafts : �� Minor balance tweaks/fixes Alpha 0.674 Added on 03 June 2018 : �� Fixed crashes while sleep/work/walk : �� Fixed stucking behind the wardrobe after sleep : �� Fixed low fps while sleeping : �� Fixed dungeon lvl 2 crash : �� Fixed sermon faith income Alpha 0.673 Added on 01 June 2018 : �� Fixed screen modes, added fullscreen/borderless window Alpha 0.672 Added on 01 June 2018 : �� Fixed stuck items/tech points : �� Fixed dungeon saving : �� Fixed typos/mistakes : �� Different balance fixes : �� Upgraded game engine version. Hopefully, didn't break anything ;) Alpha 0.671 Added on 29 May 2018 : �� Fixed crash when extracting brain/fat/ect. : �� Fixed crash loading broken savefiles : �� Other minor fixes Alpha 0.670 Added on 28 May 2018 : �� Fixed NPCs not coming anymore : �� Fixed camera freeze while talking to Astrologer, Gerry and other NPCs : �� Fixed several GUI issues : �� Fixed crafts: stone polish, hammer, etc. : �� Fixed a bunch of other bugs Alpha 0.669 Added on 27 May 2018 : �� Fixed freezing during the sermon : �� Fixed stuck characters from 0.667 : �� Improved (not 100% fixed yet) autosave crashing Alpha 0.668 Added on 26 May 2018 : �� Fixed NPC stuck after entering the pause menu : �� Fixed game crash on day 50 : �� Added a mouse pointer Alpha 0.667 Added on 25 May 2018 : �� Fixed game freezing during dialogs : �� Pause menu fixed : �� Full screen/window option added : �� Controls help window added : �� Minor balance/GUI changes Alpha 0.666 Added on 24 May 2018 : �� Initial release Notes